Hunger Games AU
by rezDesignDA
Summary: Hiccup was more fascinated by the Tributes of District 8. A little Girl was picked and shortly after a Boy had made a really big fuss about it. He volunteered as male Tribute. Later, it was intimated that they are Brother and Sister. She's only 14 and he was 18. What a pity. It would have been his final year. This could turn out very interesting. - Hijack / Frostcup
1. Part 1: The Tributes

Hiccup hated this time of the year. When he has to go to the reaping and play the Mentor for those lost, unfortunate souls. Since he had won the Hunger Games six years ago, he had to do that. He had only been 15 back then and during the Games he had lost his left Leg. This year it would be the 71th Hunger Games. Will they ever have enough? Probably not. They'll continue even when no one was left to be picked. Hiccup sighted. Who will get picked this year for District 6?

Idiots were picked. Weaklings, Milquetoasts. Hiccup couldn't work with them. Unfortunately the other winners were so full with morphine that everything hung now on Hiccup. Anyway, Hiccup was more fascinated by the Tributes of District 8. A little Girl was picked and shortly after a Boy had made a really big fuss about it. He volunteered as male Tribute. Later, it was intimated that they are Brother and Sister. She's only 14 and he was 18. What a pity. It would have been his final year. This could turn out very interesting. At least, only one of them would get out of there. Would he kill his sister? Or would he rather kill himself? Probably the second but the Games change you.

It was on the Chariot rides when Hiccup saw the beautiful white-haired boy for the first time face to face. He was dressed in a beautiful and sheer blue fabric. The cape he wore was almost invisible save for the blue snowflake stitches. All in all he almost looked like a Prince. His sister was nearly dressed in the same style but her dress was purple. "You will steal the show of every other Tribute." The boy turned around and Hiccup had a perfect view on his icy blue eyes. "I would rather wear something less… pompous." Hiccup chuckled. "No, what you wear is perfect. I'm sure you'll get a lot of Sponsors tonight. All you need is to smile at them." The Boy smiled. "You're Hiccup Haddock right? You won the Games six years ago." Hiccup shrugged. "Yeah, that would be me." The Boy got on his chariot. "Well then Hiccup, you would better keep an eye on your fosterlings." Hiccup looked at them. "They're hopeless cases…" The Boy frowned. "I always thought it was the Mentors task to bring one of them safely home." Hiccup looked at the Boy. "You still need to learn a lot Boy. It isn't always as easy as that." The first Chariots run off. "Well then Boy, I'll see you another time and don't forget to smile." Hiccup said and winked at him. "My name's Jack and thanks for the hint." He said before his Chariot run off.

Jack went after a long day in the Training Center into the elevator. All he wanted was to lie down and sleep. As the door opened he looked into some familiar green eyes. "8 is it, isn't it?" Jack got inside and nodded. "You stink." Jack looked offended at Hiccup. "What shall I smell like after Training?" Hiccup chuckled. "Like roses of course." Jack groaned and Hiccup laughed. "I asked a bit around … You seem to be one of the favorite." Jack shook his head. "Why should I be a favorite? I'm not a Fighter." Hiccup looked at Jack. "No, but what you did on the reaping and your teasing appearance on the Chariot rides made you popular. Make a good Score and you'll get a bunch of Sponsors." Jack smiled a little sad. "And then what? My plan is to get my Sister out of here and not to save my own arse." Hiccup smirked. "But it's such a beautiful arse." Jack blushed. Hiccup laughed. "Oh dear. If I could bet, I would definitely bet on you." Jack smiled. "Thanks."

"We shouldn't do that." Jack breathed. "No, definitely not." Hiccup smirked and connected their lips once again. Jack laid his arms around Hiccup, who broke the kiss and was now kissing down his jawline. Jack ripped Hiccups shirt open while Hiccup was busy opening Jacks pants. "You know, if someone finds out you'll have to answer some very unpleasant questions on the interview." Hiccup said and looked at him. Jack opened Hiccups pants. "Oh, shut it." Hiccup chuckled. "Alright, alright." He bowed down and kissed Jack softly. Jack pressed himself against his body as Hiccup entered him. Jack groaned. "Are you alright there?" Jack nodded. "I'm fine… this is nothing against what I'll experience during the Games." Hiccup kissed Jack deeply, ignoring what the Tribute just said. Deep inside him, he hoped that Jack will be the winner, even though, he knew that this won't happen because of his sister. "Don't look so sad." Hiccup looked at Jack who smiled at him. "There's still time for us to be together." Hiccup smiled. "You're right."

Jack sighted. His score was a 7. He had hopped for more. "Don't be sad… I'm sure you still get a bunch of sponsors." He looked at his sister and sighted again. "I hope so… How did you even get a 9?" Emma smiled at her Brother. "That's a secret." She winced at him. "You're the worst sister ever." The elevator stopped and as the door opened they could see Hiccup. "Good Evening." Jack flushed as Hiccup entered. "So it is true!" Jack looked confused at his Sister. "What do you mean?" Emma just smiled innocently. "The rumors that you two have something together." Jack and Hiccup looked at each other. The elevator stopped in the 8 level. Emma got outside and Jack wanted to follow her but was held back by Hiccup. "Have fun!" Emma smiled before the elevator door closed again. "She knows anyway." Hiccup smiled and kissed Jack. "And, just for you to know, I would have given you a score of 12 because of your hip-work." Jack blushed deeply. "You're a Perv." Hiccup raised an eyebrow. "A Perv? Me? Never." Jack crossed his arms. "Sure thing." Hiccup laid his arms around Jacks hips. "Shall we test this out?" Jack smirked. "But of course."

It was the evening of the interviews. Jack waited for Caesar Flickerman to finish the talk with Emma. This year his hair was grass-green. It was the Tributes last time to gain Sponsors before the Games would start. Tonight he was again dressed in blue but his Stylist had decided to show more skin tonight. So he wore almost only the nearly invisible fabric with the snowflake stitches. Jack took one last deep breath before it was his turn.

Jack stepped on the stage and was welcomed by applause. Jack showed his best smile before he was greeted by Caesar and sat down on the chair. "Jack, let me say, you look again very lovely." Jack smiled. "Thank you Caesar. The stylists do really great work on us. You know, at home I never made it over the day without any stains! I think I will get killed before the Games, if I would ruin these clothes." Caesar laughed. "Don't worry Jack, we'll make sure that you make it safely into the Arena, won't we?" He asked the public, which clapped and shouted in agreement. Jack smiled brightly. "But is it true, that the fabric you wear was also designed by you?" Jack chuckled. "But of course! I spent month designing and weave it." Caesar smiled. "It's wonderful. Isn't it wonderful?! I take 10 bunches!" Jack laughed and so did the public. "One last Question, Jack." Jack looked curious at Caesar. "We all heard the rumors about you and a certain Mentor." Jack swallowed. This was the Question he feared the most. "Are they true?" Jack spotted Hiccup in the public. He nodded slightly. Jack looked again at Caesar and took a deep breath. "Shall I tell you the truth?" The public shouted and whistled. "We all want to know the truth Jack." Caesar smiled. "Then I'll tell you." Jack literally felt how everyone was hanging on his lips. "They are true." Again whistles and shouts from the Public. "Oho! Jack! We all thought you are the Innocence in person!" Jack laughed. "I may not be as Innocence as everyone thinks. I give you a good bet. Don't underestimate me!" Caesar looked impressed at Jack. "Well, I think these Games are going to be very interesting!"

Jack still felt wobbly after the Interview. "I think I collapse in the next few seconds." Jacks Mentors seemed to be very pleased with the Interviews of him and Emma. "You pointed." Jack looked at Emma. "You too Em'!" he smiled at her. "Not as much as you did. What could beat a Love affair between a Tribute and a Mentor? And from different Districts…" Jack looked at Emma and raised an eyebrow which made her laugh.

Jack sat on the roof and starred downwards at the busy streets. The Games would start tomorrow. "Can't sleep?" Jack turned around and saw Hiccup. "No… how about you?" Hiccup smiled and hugged Jack from behind. "Me neither…" Jack looked at Hiccup. "How did you feel back then? Knowing that you could be dead in a few hours?" Hiccup placed a kiss on Jacks neck. "Numb." Jack huffed but then he smiled. "What shall we do on our last Night?" Hiccup looked at Jack and kissed his ear. "Can we just… stay like that?" He whispered and Jack nodded. "Sure."


	2. Part 2: The Games

Jack hadn't slept much but he didn't feel tired. He felt numb and nervous. "I could explode…" he whispered to his Stylist. Her name was Tooth. "You will explode if you leave your platform too early." She said while he helped Jack into his clothes. "Ha ha." Tooth smiled at Jack. "Well, warm boots, and coat, a thick hoodie, thermal underwear and pants… It will be cold." Jack looked at her. "I can't do that…" Tooth hugged Jack tight. "You can do that! Remember your Training! I'll bet on you." Jack took a deep breath. "For Emma." Tooth added and smiled at Jack. Jack nodded and walked slowly to the glass-tube. He stepped on the platform and looked at Tooth. "Take a deep breath, close your eyes, count to ten and then you breathe out and remember: Get Emma and search a save spot." Jack nodded and the opening in the Tube was closed. Jack wanted to panic but instead he followed Tooth instruction and felt better right away.

At first Jack was dazzled. He squinted and took a look around. The Arena this year was a snowy Mountain. There was a lot of snow but also a lot of coniferous trees. And then there was this big and high stony Mountain. The clouds blocked the view of the top. He looked at the Cornucopia. They were all positioned in a half circle around it. He could see Emma. They both would grab what they could before the bloodbath begun. Jack starred at the Clock. 5… 4… 3… 2… 1… Jack jumped from his platform and ran as fast as he could. He was able to grab a backpack, something that looked like a bedroll and a knife before he ran around the Cornucopia. Jack and Emma met at the same time behind the Cornucopia. He took Emmas hand and ran with her in the direction of the Mountain.

At the same time Hiccup watched the screen banned. A snowy Mountain. He should rather watch his fosterlings but like Hiccup thought, they got lost in the bloodbath, even when he had told him to run. Was it his fault that they didn't listen? No. At least Jack had been more intelligent and grabbed what he could and ran away with Emma. Hiccup sighted deeply. He wanted Jack to return but that would mean that Emma has to die. This sounded hard and Hiccup almost felt bad for thinking that. But it was true that he was a selfish person. What shall he say? He had been a different person before the Games but now… He was a complete other person. Then he had to think about Jack. What will the Games do to him? Hiccup sighted again and watched once again the screen.

"Can…we…stop?" Emma breathed. She was exhausted. Jack looked at her. "I think so." While they had been running, they had heard 8 canon booms. Once they caught their breath they looked at what they got. Two Thermo cans, some dried food, a knife, a small axe, one bedroll, a whole climbing equipment and an extra rope. "Okay… We should put snow into the cans so we can drink it later." Emma suggested. Jack nodded. "That's a good idea." Jack looked at the climbing equipment. "We could climb up the mountain with that. I dunno… Stay down here in the wood or get higher? I have no idea what the Careers will do but when I would have to guess I would bet that they will hunt here in the Forest first." Jack sniffed and looked at Emma. "Then let's get higher." They filled their cans and searched for a good spot to climb up the Mountain. "We could get up here." Jack said while he looked up.

As they climbed up, they found a protected ledge. They settled down there. It was already getting dark. "We need to take those Careers out." Jack looked surprised at Emma. "What? You want to take the Careers out?" Emma nodded. "Why?" Jack was shocked. "If we want to go home, we need to take them out." Jack frowned. "I may think how… Do you remember the trap we built to keep the animals out of our buttery?" Emma nodded. "But it will take days to gather everything for it." Jack smiled at his Sister. "Then we have to be quick."

Hiccup watched Jack amazed weaving some kind of net. All he used were blades of Grass. Emma was creating crossbows and arrows. There were already rumors going around what they were planning. 8 Tributes had died on the first day and another 3 on the following day. 11 were gone, 13 remained. It was only a matter of time until the Gamemakers will make the Game more… entertaining.

Jack and Emma woke when the earth was shaking. They looked up. "What… is going on?" Emma looked at her Brother. "I fear… this isn't just a Mountain. Help me pack everything and then let's scram." Emma nodded. As they had grabbed everything they could see how fire and ashes left the Mountain. "A Vulcan?" Jack nodded and urged Emma to finally move.

Jack soon recognized that they were too slow. "Give me the rope." Emma handed Jack the item. "We have to abseiling us." Jack looked at Emma. "You first." Emma looked at Jack. "No, you first!" Jack smiled at her. "As strong as you are but I'm too heavy for you." Emma nodded and Jack slowly let her down. He could feel the heart crawling closer and closer. Luckily Jack stood on an Edge so the lave would flow around him. The bad thing about the Edge, it was too small for two.

Emma was still far from the ground when Jack heard a snatch. He looked down. "Emma?! What the hell are you doing?!" Emma didn't answer and continued her work. Jack searched for the knife in his belt but it was gone. "I swear I'm gonna kill 'ya!" Emma looked up at Jack. "Win for me, yes?" "Emma!" The rope snapped into two and Jack helplessly saw Emma fall. "EMMA!"

Hiccup held his breath as he saw the summary of the Day. So Emma was dead. She cut the rope into two to allow Jack to win. He saw was how Jack broke down in tears before the scene changed. In this Firestorm died 6 whole Tributes, including two Careers and Emma. 7 remained. 4 Careers, Jack and two others. The hope that Jack returns was spreading in Hiccup. Anyway, they will soon make Interviews with Friends and Family. Hiccup got already informed that if Jack should stay alive until then, that he also would get interviewed.

Jack woke from his Trance as he heard a gunshot. He had no idea how long he had laid there, all rolled up. He looked up. It was dark. Just in that moment he could hear the hymn. There was one single picture. How many remained now? He tried to think straight but it was hard. After Emmas canon boom he had heard others. 5 or something like that. That would mean that 6 had died on that day, plus the one from before… 6 remained. He and 5 others. Probably all Careers. He had no chance… not anymore.

Jack looked up as the earth was once again shaking but this time there wasn't any Fire. No, it seemed that the mountain was breaking apart. How's that even possible? Jack got up and grabbed his backpack before he ran down the Mountain. Well, he was rather falling down. Jack groaned as he landed on the hard ground. Stones were coming straight towards him. He got immediately up and ran into the Forest. That was when he realized that the Gamemakers wanted exactly this. They wanted all the remaining Tributes in the Forest for the final Countdown.

Jack climbed on a tree to get a better look. The Mountain really has broken apart. There was nothing left of it. In the other hand he hasn't heard any canon booms. So all survived this 'attack'. Jack opened his backpack to drink something but he found something else. In it were Emmas parts for their trap. "You little Idiot." Jack smiled and looked at the crossbows. Yes, he would finish the trap and kill all the other Tributes at one blow.

"How good are Jacks chance to make it back safely?" Hiccup looked at Caesar. "Actually, I have no idea. His score was 7 but what he did until now, was much better. In the other hand are there still 4 Careers left." Caesar nodded. "Do you wish that it will be Jack who will return to us?" Hiccup smiled. "But of course!" Caesar smiled. "Now, tell us. How did that start with you two?" Hiccup huffed. "To be honest, I have no idea. The first time I met him was on the Chariot rides and after that I met him more often and we both got along just fine and somehow it became more than just a Friendship. But we all know how lovely he looked at the Chariot rides." Caesar laughed. "Very lovely, indeed!" After the laugh he got once again serious. "Will he get over the death of Emma?" Hiccup sighted deeply. "I hope so. Emma was very important to him. She was his world." Caesar nodded. "We'll hope that he comes back to you, Hiccup. It would be so, so sad if this Love story would already be over." The public agreed with applause and shouts.

In the meantime Jack had nearly finished the trap but then he heard a rustle. He looked up and suddenly felt a sharp pain in his right side. The next he knew was that someone tackled him from the right side. They were rolling down the hill, through the Forest and hit the ground hard for several times. Jack was realizing what was happening. Another Tribute had found him and was now trying to kill him. Jack tried everything to get his attacker off him. He was successful eventually and managed to get the other Tribute off him but they were still rolling down the hill. Jack was able to grab a branch and finally stopped falling. The other Tribute wasn't that lucky. He rolled down and down until he slammed against the force field.

Jack breathed hard and looked down. He heard a canon boom. A very unpleasant scent reached his nostrils. There's a burnt smell. Jack felt terrible sick after he recognized that it was the other Tribute, smelling like that. As Jack got back on his feet he felt again this sharp pain. A knife or rather a dagger stuck in his right side. Jack was unsure if he should pull it out or not. It was surprising that it didn't fall out before, while he was rolling down the hill. Jack sniffed. Shouldn't he feel more pain? There was a Dagger sticking inside him! It was probably poisoned.

There was only one way to figure this out. Jack took a sharp breath while he pulled the dagger out. Jack took a closer look at it and also sniffed on it. No doubt. It was poisoned. If Jack remembered right, it was rather a paralyzing poison. It'll take him out completely in a few hours. But at the moment Jack was very delighted that he had spent some time at the plant station.

Once Jack was back at his current camp he felt exhausted and tried. It had darkened and Jack could hear the hymn. The blood loss was clearly not life-threatening. The wound was too small and the bruises were also no big deal. It was rather the Poison that Jack was worrying over but if everything works out just fine, Jack would be home by tomorrow.

Hiccup couldn't sleep. He asked himself what Jack was doing right now. Was he alright? What was he doing right now? Hiccup sighted. He wanted Jack beside him. This thought reminded him of their Night together. That hurt. It hurt remembering this. It hurt remembering Jack. Deep inside him, the hope that he returns, had died. Jack alone against four Careers? No. And now he was also wounded. Hiccup sighted again before he got up and walked into the big living room. He sat down on the white sofa and turned the TV on.

Jack sat on a branch high in the tree. The second crossbow was fitted. Four more to go but Jack just couldn't. The Poison was stronger than he thought. He felt awful. He couldn't move and he could hardly breathe. This wasn't good. Soon he would fell down death, suffocated. Jack had already accepted his fate when he heard a soft noise. He looked up and saw a small capsule floating down. It landed exactly on his lab. Jack had barely the energy to open it up. Inside laid a small vial with a rose liquid inside. He read through the small note inside the capsule. "You can do it. -C" Jack smiled softly. He opened the vial and drank all of it. After a few minutes he felt already better. He could again breathe properly. Jack leaned relieved back on the tree. He could do it.

Jacks trap was finally finished. All he needed to do now was finding the Careers, made them follow him and bring them to the right spot. The following part was surely no big deal but finding them? Even when the Mountain was now destroyed was the Arena still pretty big. They were probably somewhere around the Cornucopia. But as he reached the Cornucopia, was no one to be seen. Jack climbed up a tree and took a look around. He could spot some movements not far from where he was. Those Careers were so self-confident that they didn't even mind to camouflage themselves or to sneak around.

"Hey! Piggyhead! Searching for something?" Jack smiled at the Careers as they turned around, ready to kill him. "Get him!" the biggest of them shouted. He was from District 2. Big, muscular but also very dumb. "Catch me if you can!" Jack shouted back and ran through the Forest. The Careers were not as light-footed as Jack was, so he had sometimes to wait for them to catch up. Jack was close to his trap when a rope wrapped around his feet. Jack looked backwards and saw that the Girl form District 4 has thrown something like a snare. Jack felt adrenaline bumping through his veins, spending him strength.

Jack robbed forward. The Careers were close, very close. A spear slashed his upper arm open. Jack groaned but didn't give up. Finally he reached the rope to activate his trap. "Giving up?" The Girl from District 4 smiled. "That's wishful thinking!" She made one more step and activated a wire. The net, Jack had weaved, fell onto them. While they were trying to get free Jack pulled on the rope and activated the crossbows, hidden in the trees. Six good placed arrows hit the Careers and Jack could hear 4 canon booms.


	3. Part 3: The Winner

Hiccup rushed through the white hallways of the infirmary. He looked in every room until he finally found the one he had searched for. He slammed the door opened and hurried towards a half-awake Jack. He hugged Jack tight and buried his head in Jacks shoulder. He felt how Jacks nails dug into his shoulder blades. Jack sobbed into Hiccups chest and Hiccup did his best to comfort the newest Winner of the Hunger Games.

Jack felt numb as the beautiful golden crown was placed on top of his head. Jack would life with Hiccup in District 6. They discussed a long time about it but Jack just couldn't bear to life with his family, now that Emma was dead. He couldn't face the tears of his Mother, the anger of his Father, the pity of his Friends. He knew that he was running away but still. Until the victory tour begins he'll life in District 8 and after the Tour with Hiccup in District 6. Of course was this not allowed under normal circumstances but the Capitol was still interested in Jacks and Hiccups love and of course the government wanted to stay in the favor of the inhabitants. So they allowed it.

Jack hugged Hiccup tightly. They had to say their Goodbyes for now. But they would see each other again in a few months. "I can't do that without you…" Jack whispered. Hiccup placed a soft kiss on Jacks forehead. "You can do that Jack. You know that you can call me anytime or write me." Jack nodded. "I know… but it's not the same." Hiccup smiled. "Don't worry. Before you know it, we'll be together." Jack smiled and nodded. "Okay." They kissed one last time before Jack got into the train which left in the direction of District 8.

Jack was greeted by applause and victory shouts but Jack didn't feel like celebrating. But he still smiled and waved happily at his people. Then a day later he had to bear his Fathers angry shouts and his Mothers desperate shouts. They had loved Emma always more than him. So he wasn't even angry with them. After that he spent the most of the time in the homes of his Mentors. And then finally the Victory Tour started. Jack was happy to get away from his Parents.

During the tour Jack had to face more poverty than he had expected but it got better as they finally reached District 6. He would see Hiccup. Even when it was only for a few hours he felt happy. After his speech there was a big dinner in the townhall. Hiccup was missing during the dinner and Jack couldn't stop asking himself, if he would still show up. After the dinner was a small dance. Jack was dancing with Tooth but soon she was superseded by a certain brown-haired. "I thought you wouldn't come." Jack whispered into Hiccups ear, well aware that the cameras were still recording. "I'm very sorry for my delay, Jack." Hiccup whispered back. After two dances they decided to leave. It was still early and they could already hear the rumors spread.

Actually they wanted to go into Jacks room but Hiccup led Jack somewhere else. It was rather a dark and dusty room. Surely not used in years. "What have you seen until now? We can speak freely, don't worry." Hiccup asked and laid his arms around Jacks hips. "You mean during the Tour?" Hiccup nodded. "What do you want to hear, Hiccup? How poor the people are? The discontent that spreads everywhere? That I don't want to life like that anymore? That I would choose to be a Rebel if I have the chance to be one? Is it that?" Jack looked into Hiccups green eyes. Hiccup bowed down to Jacks ear. "And you're not the only one, thinking like that. There are more Winners than just us two, who think like that." Jack leaned his forehead against Hiccups shoulder.

"You… want to tell me that there's a Rebel Organization?" Hiccup nodded. "I want you to be a part of this too. We'll play along as long as the Capitol is watching. But when they aren't…" Jack looked once again at Hiccup. "But when aren't they watching? They always watch! What if they'll get us?" Hiccup took Jacks head between his hands. "They won't get us Jack. This whole Rebel-thing started years ago. And all the Rebels need now is one single Spark. And then the Revolution will finally begin. Should they really catch us, we disappear and go to District 13." Jack looked confused at Hiccup. "District 13 lies in ruins. There's no such thing as a District 13." Hiccup shook his head. "You're wrong. District 13 exists underground." Jack sighted deeply. "Hiccup, I can't understand this all. I need time to progress with all those information first before I make up my mind." Hiccup nodded. He could understand that. He felt pretty much the same after he had heard all about it. "Take your time Jack. I just… wanted to tell you in what Danger you are if you are with me. And I hope that you still want to be with me…" Jack huffed and smiled. "Of course I still want to be with you! I love you Hiccup." Hiccup smiled and kissed Jack deeply. "I love you too Jack."

After they clearly too short Evening together Jack continued his Tour. His speeches sounded all the same. 'Praise, praise Panem, wohoo', to make it short. And then he reached the Capitol, once again. He didn't like this place that much but he prevented to like it. Anyway. Jack had to attend to the last big Dinner in the mansion of the President. There were so many people and they all congratulate him and wanted to talk about his relationship (So they would know more than all those Gossip-Magazines). Jack just wanted this to be over and to return to Hiccup.

It had been a long evening so Jack slept the most of the time in the Train. He was extremely excited as he saw Hiccup, standing on the platform, waiting for him. Jack rushed into his arms and hugged him tightly. He felt nowhere as save as in Hiccups arms. Jack had decided to support the Rebels, much to Hiccups pleasure. Jack learned fast that the life as Winner could be pretty boring, now that he didn't need to work anymore. So he designed new fabrics, which became also in the Capitol very popular. And before the 72th Hunger Games started, was also a short Interview with Caesar Flickerman. As Surprise Hiccup showed up and asked for his hand. Of course Jack said yes. They wanted to marry after the victory tour of the new winner but everything turned out different.

It was after the 72th Hunger Games that Hiccup heard from one of the morphlings that he and Jack had been betrayed. After that he rushed home and woke Jack up, what was a shame 'cause Hiccup adored the way Jack slept. "Wha- what's going on?" Jack asked, still half asleep. "No time for Questions! We need to get away! We've been betrayed!" This seemed to have woken Jack up. They grabbed only the most important things before they sneaked away. As they got out of the City, they could see how the House was on flames. "That was a close one…" Jack said. Hiccup laid an arm around Jack. "I know… I'm just glad I managed to get you out of there." Jack smiled and pressed a kiss on Hiccups cheek. "Even now are you the sweetest thing alive." Hiccup sighted deeply. "I'm not sweet… Let's just get to District 13."

Luckily District 13 wasn't far from District 6. They just needed to cross District 12 unseen, to get there safely. But this only sounded easy. They often were close to starve or to dehydrate. The worst part was as Hiccup caught a cold. Jack had nearly lost him but in the end they reached their target. The doctors on District 13 were able to help Hiccup and he was soon cured. "I already thought I'd lost you." Jack sobbed into Hiccups chest. "Hey, I'm fine. Don't worry." Hiccup smiled and kissed Jack softly. He still lay in the infirmary but he already felt much better. "What did the Capitol say?" Hiccup asked after a while. "Gas explosion with no survivors." Hiccup nodded. "So they hushed it up." Jack looked at Hiccup. "But of course they do. Well, I guess that was it with our Marriage too." Hiccup smiled at Jack. "I dunno but I like this ring and I don't mind to call you my wife even without Marriage." Jack chuckled. "Fine. I guess we can play married instead." He said and leaned forward to kiss Hiccup.

Later on Jack and Hiccup got tasks to fulfill. While Jack was working on a bulletproof fabric, Hiccup constructed new gadgets for the Rebels. And then the 74th Hunger Games came up. They stood in front of the big screen and watched the last two Tributes, holding up their nightlock berries. "Looks like the rebels got their Spark." Jack said after they both were deputized as Winner. Hiccup nodded in agreement. "The real work can finally begin."


End file.
